The Battle of the Three Kingdoms
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: Long ago, forgotten in history's past, lived the Land of Immortality, ruled by the 4 kingdoms. The three kingdoms must fight to win the hand of the 4th Kingdom's princess and rule the Land of Immortality. Who will win this battle of love, power and fame?
1. Primary Introductions

A/N: Yes, I'm actually alive. Yes, I know, it's a "miracle"! Hehe, anyways, I won't be writing much =( I'm SORRY!!!!!!!! :: cries :: Well, I'm having so many exams......must study.......so, yah =(

Disclaimer: Oh, right, like you never knew. Don't rub it in! :: cries more :: By the way, this story IS about digimon. IS ABOUT DIGIMON. Excuse me if you can't read the long names =P.

****

The Battle of the Three Kingdoms

Introduction:

Once, long ago, forgotten in history's past, lived the Land of the Immortality, ruled by the four kingdoms.

****

The Kingdom of Eternity:

  
The inhabitants of the Kingdom of Eternity lived long, depressed lives. Passing away at exactly the age of 555, they seem to have fond memories of only their distant pasts, making them realize they have wasted their limited years of youth. The younger generation of this land seems more courageous and curious, leading them to great be great fighters. This once beautiful land has been polluted vastly and is pet named "The Land of Depression". At present, the Kingdom is ruled by King and Queen Ishida and shall pass their throne to their oldest son Prince Yamato, brother to Prince Takeru. The population of this land is past 5 thousands, explained hence civilians of this kingdom cannot give bird after the age of 25 and the commencement of the population started with the 6 gods of Eternity:

Demerandianna - The goddess of seduction

Leading a well based life, Demerandianna, married to Allocatsy, mother of daughters Gwenith, Marthallious, Arthoreille and Androphobite, has led issues of love, temptation and betrayal in the Kingdom of Eternity.

Centarious - The god of hatred

Founder of the land of Eternity, Centarious, married to Cindaliphobance, father of Lucifort, Zanthiriolis and Onasilian, has ruled all hatred, depression and greed in the Kingdom of Eternity. 

Allocatsy - The god of positivity

Caretaker of the Kingdom of Eternity, married to Demerandianna, father of Gwenith, Marthallious, Arthoreille and Androphobite, is opposed to his wife in many ways. Her orders the harmony, health and luck in the Kingdom of Eternity.

Cindaliphobance - The goddess of life

The sorter of the living and dead, married to Centarious, mother of Lucifort, Zanthiriolis and Onasilian, has been chosen to decide weather to send the person to heaven or to hell in the Kingdom of Eternity. She also decides when a baby shall be born, which in a very special and rare event in this kingdom.

Sancrilifancio - The god of strength

The most powerful of all gods in strength, married to Eppolipsy, father of Rethaly and Precaulity, is strengthen by his will and courage. He gives and takes strength, power and audacity from those who are in need a not need.

Eppolipsy - The goddess of dreams

The woman who chooses the destiny of dreams, married to Sancrilifancio, mother of Rethaly and Precaulity, is industrious when choosing the fate of the Kingdom of Eternity's dreams.

The Kingdom of Insanity:

This kingdom leads amusing and interesting habitants. Not afraid to get into trouble, this mischievous population is considered the "Fun Capitol". The inhabitants are never apprehensive or nervous, leading them to be a bit immature for their age. Do not be fooled, for this colony has many tomfooleries up their sleeves. The ageing process is various, but the Kingdom of Insanity's citizens time line usually ends at the age of 250, insanity is controlled at the age of 15, and birth reclines at the age of 38. The elders of this soil are kind and wise, but may play many pranks when not paying attention. As for the youth, they may try anything for a laugh, and are very confusing with their insanity at times. At present, this kingdom is ruled by King and Queen Kamiya, who gave birth to Prince Taichi, who assumes responsibility of the thrown and brothers to young Princess HiKari. The terrain of this joyful palace is very colourful, celebrating with bright pastel shades and many rainbow themed habitats. Population is assumed to consist of over 25 thousand civilians and reassure you, the elders ALWAYS die happy. The insanity commenced with 5 uniquely different gods:

Serpianth - The god of foolishness

Well known for his alimentation in prank studies, married to Florenza, father of Galadriann, Foreleth and Paintriotica, is named "The father of the Whoopee Cushion" for various reasons. He controls the laughter, amusement and, naturally, foolishness in the Kingdom of Insanity.

Florenza - The goddess of vegetation

This insane gardener, married to Serpianth, mother of Galadriann, Foreleth and Paintriotica, is well know for her colourful flower creations. She is in charge of the landscape, happiness and contrast in the Kingdom of Insanity.

Horenzia - The goddess of time

This ill-behaved youth, who has not grown since she decided she would like to stay young forever and being able to arrange time, having it possible to do so, is in charge of the growth, youth and manners. (And that's the answer to why the civilians do not know how to use forks.)

Byearith - The god of music

The creator of many pieces in music and dance, married to Prealic, father of Sonarinic and Meradith, has had many encounters with the law when living his non-godly life. He had spent much time in prison, giving him more time to compose music and lyrics. He arranges the beat, harmony and wisdom in the Kingdom of Insanity.

Prealic - The goddess of health

Believer in mystic religions and phases, married to Byearith, mother of Sonarinic and Meradith, has once took hobby of witchcraft, but soon decided to make good of her time and take studies in cures of sicknesses. She regulates magic, life and disease in the Kingdom of Insanity.

The Kingdom of Compassion:

A beautiful kingdom of kindness, love and hope. These inhabitants of this kingdom are also mature, intelligent and wise, leading them with great futures and great lives, which consist of five phases:

Unborn - before birth

Youth - when born all the way to the age of 12

Teenage years - ages 13 - 21

Adult - ages 22 - 49

Senior - 50 and above

To those who live on earth today, they follow the same steps as we do take. The exception is that, they take each phase un-altered, causing the arrangement to happen in one sudden movement. As explained, meaning the change is not gradual, these events are tooken seriously within relatives and friends. The younger generation, meaning the unborn, youth and teenagers, are still in the process of learning the phases of life. They do not yet know about much, but when they become an adult, a serge of energy is released into their brains, named "instant wisdom" which happens each every phase, but the biggest change is as told, when turning to an adult, yet this surge of energy is at various levels for various people. Their habitation is modeled digitally at their advanced state of living. This land is surnamed "The Land of Harmony". At present, this kingdom is ruled by King and Queen Izumi and shall be ruled by their solitary child, Prince Koushiro who is often called Prince Izzy. The population of this land is rounded up to 15 thousand, birth rate ends at the age of 30, the people of the kingdom with an average life-span of 315 years, are ruled by the 5 gods of luck:

Arweith - The god of emotion

Quiet and peaceful, married to Thandra, father of Hurentica, Vandralle and Solidi, is quite shy, yet has led all orders of harmony, nature and as told, emotions in the Kingdom of Compassion.

Thandra - The goddess of weather

Bad tempered at times, opposed to her spouse Arweith, mother of Hurentica, Vandralle and Solidi, has tooken control of weather, crops and landscape in the Kingdom of Compassion.

Soreith - The goddess of affection

Mastered degree in love, harmony and peace, married to Senilo, mother of Blancatharia and Promtino, is responsible for love, compassion and trust. She is the most important god of The Kingdom of Compassion and is praised for her beauty.

Senilo - The god of intelligence

Brothered to the god of knowledge from the Kingdom of Perfection, married to Soreith, father of Blancatharia and Promtino, is responsible for the intellectual choice of the inhabitants of this kingdom. He is also in charge of the creations and and cunningness in the Kingdom of Compassion.

Gomia - The child goddess of Modesty

Sweet and caring, this child goddess, forever youthful granted by the powers of her sister Horenzia, the goddess of time, rules all truth and talent in the Kingdom of Compassion.

The Kingdom of Perfection:

Truly described by its name, this exquisite and distinctive fortress of flawlessness is homed to the King and Queen Tachikawa and their beautiful, charming daughter Princess Mimi. The inhabitants of this kingdom are very classy and their attitude is practically majestic, yet they are far away from having a snobby reputation. The younger inhabitants of this land are very innocent and do not know much about life, many are immature yet will never cross the line for this is not their way of living. The elders do not seem very aged, for a mere 100 years old, elders may still resemble the facials of a teenager. This palace is nicknamed "Flawless Field" for their land is surrounded by many-pastured field of young grass and wheat. Population of this kingdom is estimated to be 40 thousands, ending their lives at the exact age of 300, reproduction stops at the age of 35. This magnificent land of perfection is ruled by 9 gods of youth and virginity:

Valorance - The god of Courage

This god of gallantry is in charge of bravery and fire in the Kingdom of Perfection. He also tames dragons in his spare time.

Comoradi - The god of Friendship

This god of companionship is in ruling amity and mankind in the Kingdom of Perfection. He is friendly with the neighbourhood gods, as well as the distant gods from other Kingdoms.

Lolinian - The goddess of Love

This goddess of adoration is responsible of devotion and passion in the Kingdom of Perfection. She is good willed at heart, but may deceive at times and play with emotions.

Dantric - The god of Knowledge

This god of brains is in command of the intelligence and light in the Kingdom of Perfection. He is brother to Senilo from the Kingdom of Compassion and looks up to him in many ways. He also brother to Liantrice, who's kind natured spirit offered him one of her godly traits.

Prima - The goddess of Sincerity

This goddess of beauty and grace is accountable for the trust, vegetation and etiquette in the Kingdom of Perfection. She resembles young Princess Mimi stunningly, and so she is sometimes called, "Princess Prima".

Golandor - The god of Reliability

This god is the oldest and wisest of all gods, is liable in responsibility, wisdom and water/rain in the Kingdom of Perfection. Being the oldest of the gods from the Kingdom of Perfection, he often receives trouble when trying to arrange them in a mannerly state.

Pegasus - The god of Hope

He is known for his anticipation in all the things he does and is answerable with wishes and dreams in the Kingdom of Perfection. He also adores pigs, and decided to keep one as a pet which he named, "Pata".

Liantrice - The goddess of Light

Sister of Dantric, who has given her power of light to her sibling, now singly holds the power of innocence in the Kingdom of Perfection. Kind hearted and non greedy, she often stops by the Kingdom of Perfection and donates food and coins to the poor civilians of kingdom.

Copprace - The god of Kindness

The most likeable of all gods, he is in control of the caring ness and transfomations in the Kingdom of Perfection. Before he was honoured with the ability to become a god, he had been deceived by friends and started to steal and high rated his violence, but right before he was to kill an innocent being, and mysterious god had appeared in front of him and changed his intentions.

A/N: Well, you might say, "Why the hell do I need to know all this crap?" Well, it's gonna be important when we actually ::ahem:: start the dam story. ^.^ And, yes, this story is FULLY DIGIMON. FULLY DIGIMON!!!!!!!! ^.^

Don't expect updates TOO soon...


	2. Secondary Introductions

A/N: Hey guys. I'm actually continuing a fic in the same week. Oh my god, I can't believe its butter!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way possible. I only own this fic and the plot...I'm not even sure if I own that either, but just stay with me, okay?

****

The Battle of the Three Kingdoms

Secondary Introductions

As we have previously noted, we have learned about the four kingdoms in general. But now, we shall get more distinctive details on the habitants of the Land of Immortality.

****

King Ishida:  
  
He is known for his greediness and wishes for his family to take charge of the Land of Immortality. He is very vengeful and likes to take care of things in his own hands.

Quote: "We WILL take control of the Land of Immortality, no matter what it takes."

****

Queen Ishida:

She is very disturbed and is usually on her husband's side. When she was young, she has a terrible accident when her parents died in a fire. She had met with a strange spirit who influenced her to become a wizard of dark spells. At present, she studies her magic secretly.

Quote: "I agree with your father, it's best to leave it this way."

****

Prince Yamato:

Withdrawn and dejected, this young prince prefers not to share his emotions with others. He has mastered many types of swordsmanship and enjoys staying solitarily. When he grows older, he soon opens up more and changes his attitude and becomes very optimist. He also owns a horse by the name of "Depression".

Quote: "Power isn't everything, for love shall conquer all."

****

Prince Takeru:

The younger brother of Prince Yamato, who resembles him in many ways, is fond of sports, not to mention The Kingdom of Insanity's Princess Hikari. As recited, he owns a pig by the name Pata and is very opposed to any other member of his family.

Quote: "Pata, don't eat that!"

****

Pata:

Prince Takeru's pet. He is a rare orange shaded pig of high intelligence.

Quote: "Oink."

****

King Kamiya:

Quite insane himself, King Kamiya has chosen many awkward desissions on life. He even had an ice statue of himself completed at the gates of the palace in the middle of summer! He may be absent minded, but when time comes, he may be wiser than the wisest man on earth.

Quote: "To be insane, or not to be insane, that is the question."

****

Queen Kamiya:

This lively woman enjoys chores, such as cooking and cleaning yet her royal status shall deprive her of doing so. At times, when no one notices, she may take a sweep or two. She is loving, kind and faithful.

Quote: "Broom? What broom? Oh, that broom..."

****

Prince Taichi:

Somehow maladroit yet charming. He enjoys taking walks around the palace with his childhood friend Sora Takenouchi, an underprivileged resident of the Kingdom of Insanity. He also enjoys pulling mischief on the many servants of his palace.

Quote: "A daily dose of insanity will always brighten up your day."

****

Princess Hikari:

Sweet Princess Hikari probably the "oddball" of the Kamiya throne. She prefers to rest calm and is much more serious when dealing with harsh predicament.

Quote: "Is it just me, or does it seem as if I was adopted?"

****

Sora Takenouchi:

One of Prince Taichi's oldest companions, she has always been on his side when troubles arose. After the several years of closeness, her feelings for the Prince has increased massively yet her feelings are still too fresh to be spoken of. 

Quote: "Have you ever believed in love?"

****

King Izumi:

One of the finest researchers of the Land of Immortality, he has grown close to his studies on the outer lands of Earth. Occupied with his studies, he has drifted away from all other valuable honours, such as his family.

Quote: "Knowledge is vital in the realm of Earth."

****

Queen Izumi:

This mother gets worried easily, and has always treated her child more immaturely as meant, but in all cases, she loves her young prince very much and enjoys company of others.

Quote: "Studies are first priority."

****

Prince Izumi:

Very intelligent and cunning, he enjoys studying and inventing new creations. He much follows the footsteps of his father, paying more attention to work than play. In his spare time, he enjoys searching for ideas on his electronics. When he matures, he induces in interests in the opposite gender, but while still young, he couldn't care less.

Quote: "Fascinating, I must study this."

****

Miss Marise:

Prince Izumi's robotic servant. She is very humorous and enjoys talking with other robots.

Quote: "You called?"

****

King Tachikawa:

He is a very serious king, who takes the occupation of a lawyer, with the most prominent degree possible. He is quite busy with his cases, yet spends as much time with his family as possible.

Quote: "Is that the truth and nothing but the truth?"

****

Queen Tachikawa:

She is very optimist and buoyant. She admires people for who they are, not who they want to be or how they treat themselves. She is very open minded, but will never go too far. As most mothers, she enjoys discussing current events with others.

Quote: "Look on the bright side..."

****

Princess Mimi

She is very obedient, graceful and charming. He etiquette skills are mastered to perfection, not even daring to return to her once terrible habits as a child. She is naturally beautiful outside **and **inside. Her heart is as pure as gold and enjoys donating items to the non-wealthy community. She also enjoys peace and harmony, wherever it may be. Her kindness may be truthful, but many times, people take advantage of that trait. Her optimism overrules her mother's, yet is discouraged easily by her modesty.

Quote: "Nothing is impossible."

****

Mr. Nite

He has tutored Mimi in etiquette, and has been much of an "older brother" or to Prince Mimi. His foundations are thoughtful, and he is very pleased with the out-come of his teaching. Something about him may surprise you, yet he don't yet know himself what's wrong. He has sudden urges once in a while, and you cannot take him for granted when this time comes...

Quote: "Manners are the making of a man."


	3. Theme Song

A/N: I wrote a theme song. I'm looking for a record company to purchase the lyrics. Oo;; Anyways...so, this is the...well...theme song. Enjoy. 

Directives:

This is the theme song.

This is to help your imagination visualize the characters better. 

Everything in (( and )) is what appears in image and/or actions.

Ex: (( Pig dances. ))

Everything in bold means the names that flashes at the bottom of the screen.

Ex: **Ugly frog with stinky feet**

Bold may also mean average wordings placed or scrolling on the screen.

Ex: **Today was a very fine day...**

And all others thing do not appear on screen or in voice unless mentioned in any way.

****

Theme Song

The narration commence bellowing in a deep dark hollow voice while wordings scroll down screen...

"Many years ago

Lived a land of

Hope  
Mystery

And Dreams

These grounds where given the name

The Land of Immortality

And within this territory

Lived the inhabitants of

The Kingdom of Eternity

The Kingdom of Insanity

The Kingdom of Compassion

And The Kingdom of Perfection

With their differences and similarities

They have learned to live together

In peace and harmony

Until now..."

((Bold letters scroll down the screen and stop in place.))

****

The Battle of the Three Kingdoms

The turn of a new century

The beginning of a new generation

The commencement of the clash of forces 

Love, power and fame shall blind all in its path

But for who will over-power them all?

Only time will tell...

(( Fades to a scene with King Ishida greedily counting his profits. Fades to another scene with King Ishida laughing crazily. ))

****

King Ishida

(( Fades to a scene with Queen Ishida surrounded by darkness as her hair starts to levitate and her eyes suddenly glow red. ))

****

Queen Ishida 

(( Fades to a scene with a baby picture of Prince Yamato being held by his parents who are smiling happily, them zooms out to Prince Yamato sitting under a weeping willow tree in the middle of a forest. He stares at the pictures as his eyes starts to water and his vision becomes fogged, he releases a tear which lands on the image of his black and white photograph. Prince Yamato wipes at his cheek and slowly gets up and walks to a nearby lake. He looks at the depiction one last time and reluctantly casts it into the tinted water, watching it float gently down the stream. After he loses sight of it, he starts to walk back into the deepness of the forest, releasing more tears. ))

****

Prince Yamato

(( Fades to Prince Takeru chitchatting with Princess Hikari and starts to laugh slightly as his cheeks starts to tint rose. Fades to another screen with him and Pata sleeping soundly in bed.))

****

Prince Takeru

(( Fade to a scene with Pata being chased by the guards of the palace. Fades to another scene with him and Prince Takeru eating sweets secretly.))

****

Pata

(( Slashes to a scene with King Kamiya in a colourful jester outfit, trying to amuse his court. ))

****

King Kamiya

(( Slashes to a scene with Queen Kamiya baking a batch of muffins. She takes them out of the oven and sniffs the heavily. Slashes to another scene with her hiding a broom behind her back, trying to escape the maids. ))

****

Queen Kamiya

(( Slashes to a scene with Prince Taichi trying to juggle an apple, an orange and a banana, yet he loses balance of the objects and each consecutively collide with his head. Slashes to another scene with him running away from Prince Hikari with some sort of photograph. ))

****

Prince Taichi

(( Slashes to a scene with Princess Hikari chatting with a neighbourhood friend. Slashes to another scene where her father tries to announce a speech in front of the entire kingdom, yet he tries to make a fool of himself and jumps into the crowd as if to be a rock concert. Princess Hikari covers her face with her hands, trying to hide the deep blush of embarrassment. ))

****

Prince HiKari

(( Slashes to a scene with Sora and Prince Taichi chatting lightly while walking in the palace park. Slashes to another scene with Sora secretly watching Prince Taichi dancing foolishly and blows an imaginary kiss his way. ))

****

Sora Takenouchi

(( Flickers to a scene with King Izumi concentrating heavily on a sketch of the stars. He traces a constellation which resembles part of a heart. He sighs deeply, looking at a picture of his family, Queen Izumi, his son Prince Izumi and him, and stacks up some papers into a pile. ))

****

King Izumi

(( Flickers to Queen Izumi wiping a smudge off a young Prince Koushirou's cheek. Flickers to another scene with Queen Izumi contently watching her son doing his homework and smiles. ))

****

Queen Izumi

(( Flickers to a scene with Prince Koushirou at a young age giggling joyfully while his father spins him around holding him tightly. Flickers to another scene with Prince Koushirou riding on a strongly built horse. He moves slowly, then takes a last look at his palace and bursts into tears and turns his head to the palace gate. The horse picks up speed and dashes to Prince Koushirou's destination. ))

****

Prince Koushirou

(( Flickers to a scene with Miss Marise laughing fondly while conversing with a male robot of her type. ))

****

Miss Marise

(( Dissolves to a scene with King Tachikawa in a grey suit, holding a brief case. He glares at the sun, and continues walking. Dissolves to another scene with King Tachikawa reading a bedtime story to Princess Mimi when she was young. ))  


****

King Tachikawa

(( Dissolves to a scene with Queen Tachikawa gossiping blissfully which she ravels the telephone cord around her finger mindlessly. ))

****

Queen Tachikawa

(( Dissolves to a scene with an infantile Princess Mimi and Mr. Nite practicing etiquette, Princess Mimi acting a bit uncooperatively and a displeased visual. Dissolves to another scene with Mimi brushing her silky chestnut hair, placed in front of a mirror, with a look of absence plastered on her face. Dissolves to another scene with Mimi bowing gracefully, smiling abundantly. Dissolves to yet another scene with a young Princess Mimi sitting properly on her wooden gold encarved chair as she eats gradually, listening to her parent's conversation. ))

****

Princess Mimi

(( Dissolves to a scene with Mr. Nite teaching a fairly youthful Princess Mimi on how to hold her spoon. Dissolves to another scene with Mr. Nite teaching a teenage Princess Mimi how to dance. ))

****

Mr. Nite

((Bold letters scroll down the screen and stop in place.))

****

The Battle of the Three Kingdoms

The turn of a new century

The beginning of a new generation

The commencement of the clash of forces 

Love, power and fame shall blind all in its path

But for who will over-power them all?

Only time will tell...

(( Music fades away as does the scenery, which fades to black. ))


	4. A new Generation of Possibilities

A/N: I'm back, writing again...still not over that writer's block thing. I hope I can get through this story...I haven't updated in a while since....school and stuff. Don't worry, I'm still continuing ^^;;

By the way, this chapter is only about the time that the children were born, and each is tooken in a different place.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, blah blah....blah

****

Chapter ONE

A new Generation of Possibilities {The Birth}

****

The Kingdom of Depression

The central court was filled with a mid-dust air, polluted with tinted shades of fog. That day had been the day. The day when the birth of the new prince of the Kingdom of Eternity was born. Slowly, it bawled a tiny cry and let out a mild tear of sadness. This was the beginning of a new force of power, the seed of the soon to be strong and shady plant. This young boy, the boy with the silent tears, was Prince Yamato, the heir of the Kingdom of Eternity's thrown.

Population had gathered around the site to view the new leader of their land in all it's youthful glory. Many gasped as it frolicked around in the silver white sheets of it's cradle as it rocked from side to side violently. The youth's parents looked down at it stonily, yet smiled for the public's notice. The mother, Queen Ishida, had many cruel and harsh days cradling the baby with attention, and now it was finally born. You would have guessed that she'd be joyful and pleasant, yet the expression in her eyes forbid her to do so.

Soon after, the gods of the Kingdom of Eternity decided it was time for the prince to receive his gifts of life. These were given to all babies in the Kingdom of Depression when they are born, yet the balance of each quantity vary. When it came time for the ceremony, the crowd silenced as each god slowly donated their share to the young baby with a touch of their finger against the baby's chubby young finger.

When the ritual had ended, the baby glowed brightly of blue. Many of the audience gasped in shock and excitement. At that moment, the baby had grown tiny wings on it's back, fresh and delicate. Queen Ishida let out a loud scream of terror as King Ishida rushed the baby to the shelter of the castle. The baby was laid in it's quarters silently as the King returned to his people.

"What you have seen may not be discussed in the future, or the consequences will be ruthless and painful!" scowled the ruler as the viewers paid keen attention. Queen Ishida fluttered her eyes, raising from her former position. "Our son...he's...he's...a...a fairy! He's an Angel Fairy!" She stuttered, digging her head into King Ishida's chest. 

Info;:-:;**The legend of the Angel Fairy ((If you do not know this, which you probably don't since I created the "Angel Fairy", you probably should read about this, or else you might get lost later on in the story. :: wink ::))**

Years ago, when the Land of Immortality was still young, there lived a fairy who had recently moved to the Kingdom of Eternity (Which was called "The Kingdom of Peace" at that time.). His long journey lead him to this place, of once believed eternal beauty. The fairy, named "Lucky", had finally arrived at a land which he could call home.

After many months of living in the peacefully nature of the population, he began to fall in love with the villager by the name of "Fleur". She was not only pleasant on the eyes, she was also the most graceful, loved and peaceful of the kingdom.

Unfortunately, time came an unwanted visitor traveled to the Kingdom of Peace. His scornful attitude was detested by all. They called him "Julious", the man who had destroyed the orbit of peace in the beautiful place. Yet, the man had one weak spot, which was love for the villager "Fleur", the one who was also loved by Lucky.

Years passed, and Lucky and Fleur soon had wed. Julious was furious, for he had tried so hard to please Fleur. Without many options, he prayed and demanded the god of hatred, Centarious, to destroy the land. Days after days, months after months, Julious had prayed daily, the same incantation.

Oh mighty Lord

Of hatred and greed

Guide our land

To your wishes

Destroy this kingdom

For it holds no use

Love cannot be pleased

Hatred shall rule all

I believe that you,

Mighty Centarious,

Shall rule this world righteously

And for love to be vanished forever

Soon, the memorable day in the Kingdom of Peace had come. After Julious' wished, the mighty god Centarious had fulfilled his pleads. The sky darkened, the winds picked up, stones fell from the sky shattering the fragile houses. Lucky and Fleur had panicked and ran outside to see what was happening. As soon as they had gotten out, Fleur had been struck with a fatal shock of lightning. She laid on the ground, dead. Lucky cried one single tear which landed on the corps of his loved one.

Watching from afar, the god of positivity, Allocatsy, was not pleased at all. With pity for the land, he summoned his powers of harmony. Even though Centarious was much stronger than Allocatsy, Allocatsy was able to part of the damage which Centarious had made. The rocks had stopped falling, the lightning stopped booming and the winds stopped all at once. The sky had stayed it's dark colour, yet the terror had stopped.

As Fleur reached the gates of destiny ((It takes days to reach this place)), Cindaliphobance was waiting patiently. Fleur plead to the goddess for her return to her beloved Lucky, yet Cindaliphobance had no choice. Within her powers, she could only allow Fleur to send a brief visit to Lucky. Fleur accepted the kind offer and returned to Lucky once more.

Once Lucky had saw her, he widened his eyes in astonishment and pleasure. He cried her name in rejoice, running up to her and gave her a warm hug. Yet, the news for Lucky was not pleasant at all. Fleur explained that she could only stay a bit longer and Lucky returned to his gloomy state. When time came, Fleur had to leave earth for good, and gave Lucky one last kiss, the kiss of an angel. Fleur parted as Lucky only sobbed sorrowfully.

There was one thing that Lucky did not know. It is told that once and angel kissed anything non-godly, part of the angel would rub off on you. In his case, oh his sore back, sprout two wings of white feathers. Cindaliphobance watched from above, smiling happily. Only few pure of heart and blessed with the gift from Cindaliphobance born in the Kingdom of Eternity had the gift of the angel wings after that glorious day, when the birth of the "Angel Fairy" was born.

****

{{End legend}}

The day after the incident at the gathering, King and Queen Ishida discussed the matter of the wings.

"I think we should cut them off..." suggested Queen Ishida, sitting cautiously on her golden throne.

"That's a good idea. If we do that, nobody from the other Kingdoms will know that the next ruler of our land is an 'Angel Fairy'." agreed King Ishida, who was pacing up and down the room, pondering an idea that would render this problem solved.

"But sire, do explain. Why does it that your majesty detest this phenomenon?" questioned one of the castle's servants, who offered to help the two.

"Surely, Vincent, you must know. Our ancestor is the great Julious himself, and it would be shame and disgrace to have anything related to that...that...that... _pixie_ in our family line." Explained King Ishida with reluctance and difficulty when reciting the species of that bearer of the first every fairy with angel wings.

"But your majesty..." Vincent argued, trying to explain the consequences.  
  
"No buts Vicent. I want those wings cut off, and I want them cut off NOW!" ordered King Ishida hastily in and echoing voice, pointing his finger out the door. "Or do you want to be the first victim of this tale?"

"N...n...n....no, your highness. I shall cut off the wings immediately." stuttered the poor man who was now shaking aggressively. Vincent left the court, rushing to the chamber of the young prince.

****

The Kingdom of Insanity

"Ga...ga goo?" giggled the enfant who laid on the crib which was painted a various palette of colours. Queen Kamiya reached her arms for the baby and cradled him gently between her arms.

"Aw Ken, isn't he a sweetest?" Queen Kamiya smiled, addressing her spouse by his true name as the young baby Taichi sucked on his thumb innocently.

"Looks _do _run in the family." King Kamiya chuckled. "Hm...I think we should have an ice statue build in honour of our son."

"In the middle of summer? Spectacular idea!" agreed Queen Kamiya, letting the young Prince gently down back into his crib.

"Servants, servants! Get the biggest block of ice you can find in the kingdom, quickly!" he ordered loudly, rustling through the halls of the castle.

The servants walked out of the castle in unison to the forest of Glace, bringing back an enormous block of ice within an hour. ((Hey, it's a kingdom of _insanity_, where do you thing they'd find the ice, in a freezer?)) "Ah, this is perfect. Bring the prince down for his modeling position."

And so the status was built with a sculptured Prince Taichi smiling awkwardly. King and Queen Kamiya gasped in awe. "That looks exactly like him!" Queen Kamiya sighed happily. After setting out the statue in the burning hot sun of July, the many servants watched it slowly melt into a puddle of water. They called on King Kamiya who simply stated, "Well, that's the end of that."

****

The Kingdom of Compassion

The doctor slowly handed the new born baby to his mother as it bawled loudly. The mother smiled at the enfant gently, touching it's delicate head. "Queen Izumi, your husband is here." announced one of the nurses who stood waiting at the door.

"Let him in." commanded Queen Izumi, glancing at the door as it opened slowly.

"Lily! I came here as fast as I could but I was so caught up in my work that..." King Izumi started explain, but was cut off by the icy glare coming from the Queen.

"How could you? You wouldn't leave your work behind, would you? Not even for your own son..." Queen Izumi lowered her eyes. "I'm so disappointed in you..."

"I'm so very sorry! I wasn't keeping track of time and..." King Izumi once again tried to clarify what he had been doing.

"I'm tired of your alibis, now, if you will excuse me, I would like people who actually _care_ about my son in this room." Queen Izumi dismissed the King as he slowly crept out of the door. Once she had lost all sight of the man, Queen Izumi immediately bursted into tears, holding her son tightly.

****

The Kingdom of Perfection

"She's perfect." admired Queen Tachikawa, cradling her daughter who was wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby was sound alsleep, being rocked back and fourth by her mother.

"She's more than perfect." added King Ishida, who was dressed in his best suit, soon to go off to work. He took a glance at his watch and quietly told his queen that he had to set off to work. Before he left, he kissed the young Princess' forehead, bidding farewell to his family.

Just as King Ishida walked out the door, a young man hurried into the headquarters. Queen Tachikawa turned her head quickly to see who had entered in such a panic. "Your majesty, the princess' etiquette trainer has arrived." informed the man, gasping for air and sweating heavily.

"So let it be..." assumed Queen Tachikawa, walking out of the room and down a flight of stairs with the princess still resting in her arms, to catch a glimpse of her child's teacher. She found a young gentleman dressed in a very formal attire, holding a briefcase in his right hand. "You must be Mr. Nite, the trainer that everyone's talking about."

He bowed deeply and replied, "Here at your service your majesty."

{{End Chapter}}

A/N: I know, it got crappier and crappier. The reason that it's so bad is because I'm so busy at school, we have a concert and I have to present my speech in front of the whole school next month. To add to that, I still have to arrange my birthday which is on March the 4th. I have to practice my piano recital piece too, so I don't have much time to write. To add to that, my dad disconnected me a few days ago, and I was so frustrated that I abandoned my stories. When my mom let me use it again, I immediately remembered my loyal fans out there. :: waves :: Sorry about the delay!


	5. Stepping Stones

A/N: Haha...sorry for the hold up...the end to my crazy schedule has almost arrived...so, please, stay with me! ^^;; Oy! There's actually people who read my fanfiction! oo; ((Short and crappy chapter, it was done really quickly))

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, blah blah....blah. Want some more blah? You got some more blah! BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oo;; ((That little tune Yamato sings in the beginning was written by me ^^, it sucks doesn't it oo;;;;))

****

CHAPTER TWO

Stepping Stones (Age: Four)

The Kingdom of Eternity/Depression (June)

"The prince! Where's the prince!?" wailed Queen Ishida, stomping down the halls of the castle.

"He could not of wandered far. Do not threat your highness." vowed Joseph, one of the castle's many servants, as he rushed out the palace doors.

Meanwhile, propped on the ledge of the fountain near the rear of the castle, sat a lonely, solitary young boy playing a depressing beat on his harmonica before chanting a sorrowful tune. "Oh stars in the sky, look down up upon me...I wish you would give me the gift to be free......Oh stars in the sky, please help with my sorrows...I want you to know, even if it's tomorrow... free ... that's what I want to be... free .... I wish, I wish to be free...I can't understand why you start questioning me...cause, me, I want to be, I want to be so very free..."

As the song drowned to an end, Joseph, who had made his way around the palace caught sight of the young child. "Prince Yamato! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you! Your mother is worried sick, you must come in now."

Prince Yamato turned his head, facing Joseph and sighed heavily. He slowly stood up from the marble stone exterior of the fountain and followed Joseph into the castle.

"Prince Yamato! How dare you go wander outside of the castle without permission!" scowled Queen Ishida. "You know I'm very busy with your brother! I'm disappointed in you. Go to your room, now."

"Yes mother..." sulked Prince Yamato, holding his head down as he walked up the steps of the palace stairs. He momentarily lifted his head up as he head the sounds of a young baby crying softly. He almost managed a smile, identifying the voice to be of Prince Takeru.

As Prince Yamato reached the safety of his room, which was painted in shades of blue and black, he noticed a white feather which laid in the center of the bed. "A feather? What could this be doing here..." Prince Yamato wondered, reaching for it's fragile texture. As his soft young hand met contact with the feather, a flash of powerful blue light arose, similar to the light that shone the day he was born. He felt the urge to scream, but forced himself to inhale his voice. After Yamato had realized the surroundings and happenings, he noticed the palms of his hands held marks, both different on each part. Only Prince Yamato didn't know that the marks represented, "Angel" and "Fairy". How foolish of his parents to believe that to getting rid of his gift would be so easy...

****

The Kingdom of Insanity (July)

"Daddy! Daddy! Lookie!" Prince Taichi cried happily.

"Okay son, what do you want me to see?" smiled King Kamiya full-heartily.

Prince Taichi grabbed his father's hand and lead him to the palace gardens. King Kamiya stood frozen, unable to move. All the flowers were arranged to spell the words "blue pickles". "Taichi! It's...it's...beautiful! Servants? Get the camera! Quickly! Quickly! Ms. Ironda? Where's the baby? Kari???? KARI!?!?!"

Ms. Ironda quickly came to King Kamiya, camera in hand, Princess Hikari in the other. She slowly handed the enfant to the king as she swiftly took snapshots of the arrangement for the family photo album.

"Aw...coo chi coo chi coo?" King Kamiya smiled playfully. Princess Hikari managed a silent "goo..." until Queen Kamiya called.

"WHERE'S MY CHILDREN? WHERE'S MY HUSBAND!? WHERE'S MY BROOM!? I mean ... uh ... tomb and uh ... loom ..." wailed a faint voice from the inside of the palace. King Kamiya and Prince Taichi glanced at each other. They both nodded before they left the garden and back into the castle.

****

The Kingdom of Compassion (August)

"7 times 8?" questioned Miss Marise, holding up what seemed an electrical see-through flashcard, the symbols 7 x 8 stamped out vertically.

Prince Koushirou yawned mindlessly. "56." He replied lazily as he laid down on his bed with his chin in his palms and swung his feet up and down. The card flashed the number 56 at the bottom of the card in green, meaning his response was correct.

"2 times 10 minus 16?" Miss Marise repeated in the same tone, holding a similar card to the last one. Right after she asked the numerical problem, the door swung open. Koushirou turned his head to it's direction.

"You must dress quickly!" the man blundered out nervously.

"What for?" Koushirou asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Your mother wishes that you meet the Tachikawa throne immediately sir." the man's eyes darted nervously from one end of the room to the other.

"Taichikawa throne...okay." Prince Koushirou agreed reluctantly. At his young age, unsurprisingly, he did not understand what this meeting was about, but dressed in one of his casual suits and followed the man to the formal dining room where his parents were waiting, along side two other adults. 

One of the adults was a man, the other female, who both sat with much poised and elegance at the other end of the table. Beside them stood a beautiful girl, the same age as Prince Koushirou, smiling shyly.

"So, Prince, you have arrived." the unfamiliar man at the end of the table raised one of his brows. Prince Koushirou nodded politely and bowed deeply. The little girl giggled slightly, but it was too faint to reach Koushirou's ear.

"Prince, we would like to introduce you to the Tachikawa family, they are the rulers of the Kingdom of Perfection. We must talk about some business with them. Please show Princess Mimi to the garden and amuse her if you wish." Queen Izumi ordered to her son, nodding to his dismissal. 

"Yes mother." Prince Koushirou replied brightly, heading towards the doors to the palace garden as the little girl with brown locks followed him silently.

----In the gardens----

"Wow, this flower is beautiful..." Princess Mimi smiled, bending down to take a closer look at a light purple tinted flower with beautiful flowing petals.

"Yes...that's the love blossom...when two people who are in love approach it, it glows red, and when two people are friends, it glows pink, and when two people who don't know each other meet, the flower might glow blue, meaning that someday, they'll become friends or even fall in love..." Koushirou smiled as Mimi giggled.

Koushirou also bent down to take a better look at the flower, and all the love blossoms in the garden started to glow blue. Koushirou and Mimi blushed, wondering what it really meant.

----The discussion----

"So, you're saying, that both the Kingdoms of Eternity and Insanity wish to have Princess Mimi's hand as well?" King Izumi asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I am afraid so. I feel the worst for this generation. Of course there is still Princess Hikari from the kingdom of Insanity..." King Tachikawa suggested.

"Princess Hikari and Prince Takeru are already arranged to be married." Queen Tachikawa reminded her husband.

"Yes, I have almost forgotten..." sighed Queen Izumi, tapping her fingers on the table with frustration.

"Well, at least our children are beginning quite nicely..." smiled Queen Tachikawa, looking through the window a caught sight of Princess Mimi and Prince Koushirou laughing enthusiastically.

"That might give us an advantage..." Queen Izumi whispered to her King quietly.

As if King Tachikawa could read her mind, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "The other two princes of the Kingdom of Insanity and Eternity will both meet with the Princess. In two years from now, when the children understand a bit more, we hope all of us can have some sort of meeting at the central castle."

"But the central castle hasn't been used for centuries dear..." whined Queen Tachikawa, looking up at King Tachikawa with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid that's the only thing that's option at this state. I am hoping you all understand this," he nodded to the two Izumis, "and we will notify you when we decide our meeting. Now, I think it's time to go now. Goodbye." both King and Queen Tachikawa got off of their chairs went to fetch Mimi.

A/N: CRAPPY ENDING! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY THAT I AT LEAST FINISHED IT! Arg, stupid caps lock...


End file.
